Forgotten Thorns
by Katythehedgehog12
Summary: When each of the Hamato sons finally graduate from college and get started with their lives in New York they find it harder than they had suspected. LeoxOc RaphxMona DonxApril MikeyxOc
1. Graduates

**_ Forgotten Thorns: Chapter One_**

**Summary: When each of the Hamato sons finally graduate from college and get started with their lives in New York they find it harder than they had suspected.**

**Pairing for story: Leo/OC Raph/Mona Don/April Mikey/OC**  
**Disclaimer: i dont own the tmnt crew, if i did there would so be some new movies,**  
**Chapter Title: Graduates**  
**Chapter Warnings: Alternate Universe, Beastiality in a way, Raphs bad mouth, spelling errors and un-betaed work**

* * *

"**_Congratulations Graduates of Manhattan College!_**" the voice boomed but was hushed out by the loud cheering and yelling of all the people.

Donatello threw his cap into the air along with his three brothers, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael, and the other students. The four quad-triplets had made sure to go to the same college to stay together not wanting to be separated. Leonardo went into studying Law, Raphael went into mechanical engineering, Donatello into Computer Science, and Michelangelo into Art History.

They were now 25 and finally were graduating.

" Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered wrapping himself around their emerald green brother Raph.

Raph grunted and pushed him off but was still smiling . " Knock it off shell for brains." he chuckled pinching the brother's freckled cheek.

The crowd of graduates began leaving as parents and family collected them. The four turtle brothers walked towards the exit to meet their adoptive parents.

Hamato Yoshi, a tall Rat, and Tang Shen, a elegant beautiful woman.

Tang Shen had tears in her eyes as she ran up to the four wrapping her arms around Mikey and Leo, the only two who were the right size for her to hold onto.

" My sons! I am so proud of you!" She sobbed as the two blue eyed turtles laughed lightly. Donnie rubbed her back gently as Yoshi walked over to them putting his hand on Raph's shoulder.

" You have done so well my sons, Miwa sent her best wishes. She had business to do in California." The rat said pulling his wife off the two turtles.

" Thank you father, Mother." they said in unison.

"Now let's go out and celebrate this occasion!" Yoshi declared.

"Alright!" The four brothers cheered.

* * *

That was all two years ago.

Now the four brothers shared an apartment together, Leo and Don in one room, Mikey and Raph in the other, and there was a spare room for guests.

Yoshi and Shen had got them the apartment and paid it off for four years until they were able to begin paying themselves, but the brothers had to pay there parents each month instead.

Donnie had found a simple job as an IT tech support during the night and worked at a computer company during the day.

Raph was a mechanic at a motorcycle shop downtown. Working mostly night shifts instead of days.

Leo was part of security for the CEO and president of a large company in the blizo buildings.

Mikey became a comic artist and worked at home a lot. He taught himself to cook and clean the apartment since he was the only one home and up during the day.

"Hey Don! I made your coffee!" Mikey chimed from the kitchen as the olive green turtle shuffled into the living room, he was still in his purple t-shirt and black boxers.

"Thanks mike, it's my day off so I won't need it though." He yawned even though his hand betrayed him and toke the cup.

Mikey snorted, "Yea right, it's Sunday, it's everyone's day off, plus you always use that excuse." He flipped the pancakes skillfully before putting them on the plates.

Donnie sat down at the breakfast table across from Leo who was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with jeans reading the newspaper.

"I take it Raphael hasn't woke yet?" Donatello asked looking over at Mikey.

Mikey shook his head, "No, he had a tough job last night and got home late, said he was missing breakfast this morning."

Donnie nodded before taking a sip of the delicious warm brew.

" Crime rates are going up again..." Leo mumbled just above hearing. Donnie looked at his older brother meeting his blue gaze.

Sighing the genius said, "That just means the vigilantes are gonna start again huh?"

Leo nodded before the phone ringing got them all distracted. Mikey dove behind from the counter, over top, grabbing the phone and the body of it before It fell.

"Hamato residence, Michelangelo speaking." He grunted out teetering on the counter as his brothers rolled there eyes.

"_Mikey it's your mother_." The sweet voice laughed on the other end.

"Hey Mom! What's up?"

_"I need one of you or your brothers to pick up Hugo from church, our flight got moved to earlier and we can't bring him over as planned_."

"Oh sure thing Mom, that's no problem."

"_Oh thank goodness, he has all his stuff with him and the key is under the Mat if you need to get into our home for anything else, love you_."

"Love you too Mom." Mikey said before holding the phone up.

"Love you Mom." Donnie and Leo spoke up for her to hear before Mikey ended the call.

"What did Mother need Mikey?" Leo asked folding the paper to toss it to Donnie.

Mikey rolled off the counter in a _thud. _Grunting he sat up putting the phone back on the small table, " One of us has to pick up Hugo from Chruch. Mom and Dad's flight got moved to earlier."

The three brothers looked at each other in silence.

" Raph's it." They said in unison.

Mikey got off the ground grabbing two of the plates of pancakes, walking over to his older brothers and setting them on the table. Mikey walked back into the kitchen to grab his plate as Donnie opened up the paper to read it.

"Gghn."

Donnie and Leo snapped their attention up to Raphael. Wearing only his black boxers with flames on the sides, he rubbed his head groaning.

"Hey Raph. I thought you weren't going to have breakfast." Mikey said picking up another plate when he saw Raph. Raph sat down with a loud thunk as his shell his the back of his chair at the table. He put his head in his arms on the table.

" Nngh. Changed mah mind." He grumbled. Mikey sat the plate down infront of Raph along with a glass of juice. " Thanks."

The four brothers sat eating breakfast till Donnie went to take a shower, Leo went to practice katas in his room, and Mikey went to clean dishes as Raph stayed at the table.

"So Raph," Mikey said not looking at his brother but knew his attention was at him, "You gotta pick up Hugo today from Church, Mom and Dad got an early flight."

Raph let out a loud groan putting his hands on his face. " Fuuuck. Ugh, What time is it?"

" 12:30. Riverside, as Always."

" Alright." Raph grunted standing up.

" Don't take the motorcycle cause Mom will kill you." Mikey warned as Raph just chuckled.

" Ah, who said she would find out little brother."

Raph walked back to his room passing Donnie who was dressed in a purple and black checkered shirt and slick black jeans.

" Whats your plans today Don?" Mikey asked drying his hands.

"I'm going over to Leatherheads, wanna come?"

Mikey nodded, " Sure, I haven't seen L.H. in forever! I got some new comics to give him anyways, stuff he can't find ya know."

Donnie laughed watching his brother run to his room to get the books. " Well don't take _too_ long!"


	2. Rendezvous

**Forgotten Thorns: Chapter two**

**Summary: When each of the Hamato sons finally graduate from college and get started with their lives in New York they find it harder than they had suspected.**

**Pairing for story: Leo/OC Raph/Mona Don/April Mikey/OC**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the tmnt crew, if i did there would so be some new movies,**

**Chapter Title: Rendezvous**

**Chapter Warnings: Alternate Universe, Beastiality in a way, Raphs bad mouth, spelling errors and un-betaed work**

It was Noon.

Donnie sat on the subway reading a book as Mikey sat next to him, drumming his hands on his knees with headphones over his ears playing _Rich Kids_ by _New Medicine_.

"Michelangelo." Donnie said annoyed. He became more annoyed when he noticed Mikey was not listening. So he reached over and smacked both his hands.

"Ow! Dude!" The freckled turtle hissed shaking his hands. " Could have said something!"

" ." Donnie rolled his eyes looking back at the book.

Mikey shrugged turning off his music just as the subway train came to a stop. "Here we are." He said standing up, picking up the box beside him.

The two quickly scurried off the train before the crowd of people tried getting in. Once they were out of the Crowd they walked towards the stars leading up.

"Okay so we just head Main Street then go north brook right?" Mikey asked getting ahead of Donnie a little who was still reading his book.

"Mhm." Donnie trailed off not listening at all as he began getting more into his book, until-

_BUMP_!

Donnie bumped into someone making him fall back and drop his book.

"Ouch! Hey watch where your going!" A voice said as Donnie recovered from the jolt.

"I am so sorry~-" he trailed off looking at the person in front of him.

She was a beautiful human woman. A ginger with her hair pulled into a pony tail, bangs barely covering her blue eyes and freckled cheeks. She was wearing a black business jacket, yellow tie and white jeans. She was frantically picking up papers that had fallen from her folder she carried.

Donatello snapped from his trance blushing lightly. He scurried to his knees helping her collect the papers.

"I am terribly sorry ma'am, normally I'm not this clumsy." He joked lightly handing her the papers. She smiled taking them.

"Oh. It's okay, thank you, and sorry, I guess I should have been looking also." She giggled. "Oh! Is this your book?" She picked it up at her side looking at the title. "Shakespeare?"

"Yes, that's my book and yes again, Shakespeare." He chuckled taking it once she handed it to him.

"That's so nice, it's not everyday you meet someone let alone a guy who likes Shakespeare." She laughed as Donnie stood then helped her up. "Thank you, my names April, April O Neil."

"That's a pretty name." He said sighing as she smiled making his heart flutter." M-my names Donatello Hamato."

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can meet again Donatello." She trailed off as she made her way to the subway train just as it closed.

Donnie smiled like a goof as she walked away. He had never met a girl that pretty before. His heart still was fluttering at the memory of her smile.

" YO DON!" Donnie snapped from his trance to see Mikey far ahead waiting for him. "You coming!?"

"Ah yes! I'm coming!" He called back, running up to his brother. "Sorry got distracted."

"Wouldn't surprise me with your no stop brain." Mikey shrugged starting up the stairs. Donnie followed close behind him. His mind kept wandering to the woman from before.

April O Neil.  
_

Thirty minutes later across town, Raphael stood outside the church by his motorcycle waiting for it to let out.

He was about to leave when the doors finally opened and people were walking out. Instantly some of the girls began flirting with Raph as they walked by, mutants would swish tails at him and humans would barely touch him. He would just roll his eyes, he didn't like girls who flirted first, seemed too desperate for him.

" EY HUE!" He yelled.

His yell caught the attention of his 15 year old adopted little brother, Hugo . Dressed in Sunday best, carrying a book bag, the lime green turtle made his way down the steps to his brother. Tang Shen had adopted Hugo when she heard of him being the last turtle at the orphanage and wasn't going to get adopted.

He had freckles and spots like Mikey but wasn't hyper like him. He was between Leo and Mikey, fun loving but serious also. He had large yellow eyes unlike any of the brothers and that's what stood out from his personality.

"Ey bud how ya been?" Raph asked pulling him into a hug.

"I've been good, still tryin to figure out wether to make your old room a studio or just a game room." He teased. Raph pulled him into a light headlock giving him a noogie. "Ow! Hey cut it out!"

"Yea I'll show you, how many hearts you break since 4 months ago?"

"None Raph, I haven't had a girlfriend yet and don't plan on it."

"You aren't going gay on me are you?"

Raph pinched his cheek as Hugo pushed him away laughing.

"Ew! No that's gross Raph."

Raph stepped aside to let Hugo climb on the back of the motorcycle as he got on the front. Making sure they put their helmets on first, Raph started revving the engine loudly. He laughed when Hugo gripped tightly to him.

"Don't tell me yer scared!?"

"Didn't Mom tell you I'm not allowed on these?" Hugo glared at Raph who just shrugged.

"Common kid live a little."

"That's what I want to do, I doubt I will on this."

Before the two said anything else Raph revved down the street at as fast as he dared. Hugo grabbing onto him tightly in a death grip. Last thing he wanted was to die right after going to church.  
_


End file.
